


Old Wounds

by IWroteAFanficOnce



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWroteAFanficOnce/pseuds/IWroteAFanficOnce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their squabble at Beacon, Winter seeks to make amends for her actions, but not just for their fight. No, Winter wants to fix what they broke a long time ago. She wants to fix what they once had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Wounds

Qrow took a swig of copper liquid from his glass. He occasionally glanced in the direction of the TV screen to catch the highlights of today's matches from the Vytal festival.

“Hey!” the bartender said as they slammed a hand on the countertop. “You’ve been here for awhile. Are you gonna pay up or am I going to have to call a few friends to escort you out?”

Qrow flicked the bartender a glare before taking another sip from his drink. “Hey man, can't a guy enjoy a nice relaxing drink after a long day? You wouldn't believe the shit I’ve been through.”

“And what pray tell have you been through lately Qrow?” a sultry but stern voice said as its owner approached the bar.

“Changed my mind,” Qrow said before quickly downing his drink. “I’d like to pay my tab.”

“Don’t be like that Qrow,” the speaker said as she took the seat next to him. It was a mature looking woman, though younger than he, with sharp eyes and pure white hair pulled into a bun. She was Winter Schnee, elder sister of Weiss, and a high ranking member of the Atlesian military. “I came because I wanted to talk.”

" _Talk_?" Qrow scoffed. “We did plenty of talking this morning.”

“About that,” Winter said with a frown. “I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved-”

“Save it,” Qrow said, cutting her off. “I don't want your half-assed apology. We both know that you're only here because Jimmy reprimanded you.”

Qrow met Winter with a glare and for a brief instance saw her face twist in pain.

“While I was reprimanded by James- I mean the General... he didn't send me.”

“Then what the hell are you doing here?” Qrow asked turning away from her.

“I told you,” Winter said with a sigh. “I wanted to apologize for attacking you earlier. I just hadn't seen or heard from you in so long. I thought something had happened to you Qrow. Then you just show up and-”

“I had a mission,” Qrow said as he leaned back on his stool. “It was on a need to know basis and _you_ didn't need to know.”

Silence hung in the air as they both waited for the other to speak, but Winter knew enough about the veteran to know that if she wasn't the one talking then this conversation was as good as over.

“Look, Qrow,” she began as she crossed her arms. There was a look of sadness in her eyes, a look of vulnerability. “I’m sorry for the way it ended before.”

“Forget it,” Qrow said nonchalantly. “That's all in the past.”

"Is it?” Winter asked as she reached out and touched Qrow’s hand. “I don't think we would have acted how we did if it was in the past.”

Qrow’s eyes flicked between Winter’s and the hand that caressed his own. “Look," he said as he pulled away. “We both made our choices long ago. No point in digging up old memories.”

Winter frowned again before drawing her hand away and placing them in her lap. “You still think I’m too young? Too inexperienced?”

“Yeah I do,” Qrow replied flatly. “But you’ve got moxie kid, the skills to back it up too. I see why Jimmy wanted you.”

Winter stifled a laugh. “I’ll take the compliment, but I don't think I can take _you_ of all people calling me a kid.”

Qrow in turn laughed as a smile tugged at his lips. “That’s definitely a sight for sore eyes.”

“What?”

“You smiling,” Qrow said, laughing as he saw a hint of red appear in Winter's cheeks.

“I smile!” Winter fired back, clearly on the defensive.

“No way!” Qrow said with a wave of his hand. “It’s always ‘General this. General that’ with you. Always the picture perfect soldier.” Qrow was on the verge of falling off his stool with how hard he was laughing as he mocked the woman.

“Come on,” Winter protested the assault of her character. “You’ve seen me smile plenty of times!”

“You’re right,” Qrow admitted as he finally calmed down. “I remember it well. When you smiled, the whole place lit up, you were the prettiest girl in the room. Don't tell Goodbitch I said that, she'd kill me...especially that Goodbitch part.” When Qrow looked at Winter he noticed her staring back at him dreamily, a smirk on her face. “...what?”

Winter simply shook her head. “Nothing. Just wondering what happened. What went wrong with us?”

“We both know why,” Qrow said with a frown. “You're still too young for all this.”

“But you said it yourself,” Winter said, rightfully, offended. “I’m a great huntress. That’s why James expects so much from me, why I’ve made officer faster than anyone else!”

“That's not the point dammit!” Qrow said pounding his fist into the countertop, the shockwave sending all other drinks toppling over. “Someone your age shouldn't be in our shoes. You're too young. You still haven't lived enough yet!”

“Hey!” the bartender shouted as he brandished a phone as threateningly as he could. “Calm down or I’m calling the cops.”

Qrow clicked his tongue. Taking a moment to gather himself the hunter took a deep breath before beginning his rant anew. “Look, I’m not doubting your skills, but you don't want this life. Trust me when I say that you don't want a life where you constantly leave everyone you care about behind to go on missions that you may never come back from. Because when you’ve done it as long as I have, you either end up dead or here.” Qrow made a point to gesture to their surroundings, pointing out the other patrons who had the scruffy look of a hunter whom had been around the block more times than they could count. "Winter, I'm not saying all of this to scare you, I'm saying it-"

"Because you care?" When Qrow fell silent, Winter knew she had hit the mark. "I appreciate the concern Qrow, but I'm not a little girl. And as for living...I've done enough of it. Becoming a huntress is all I ever dreamed of being. I have the power to help people and I think joining the Atlesian Military when I did was much better than sitting around and twiddling my thumbs at a boring desk job."

Qrow's eyes had opened wide as he took all of that in. It was a mix of shock and awe. Shocked because few people outside of Glynda and Yang had the gall to talk to be so upfront and blunt with him. The awe came from how absolutely right she was. Huntsman and Huntresses are born, not made. If you weren't up to snuff to begin with then you'd never be ready, no matter how hard you trained.

"Look Qrow," Winter said with a sigh. "You might never see me as an equal. But I'd at least like to have your respect. But it's clear that I'm bothering you, so I'll take my leave."

"Sit," Qrow said before Winter had even began to stand.

"Excuse me?" Winter asked. She had heard him clearly, she just wanted him to repeat it.

"Sit down," he said, slurring the words together. "You came all this way, might as well have a drink or two right?"

"I suppose a drink or two wouldn't hurt," Winter replied with a smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey barkeep!" Qrow shouted at the owner of the joint. "Can I get another round, and something for the lady?"

* * *

The two had met a long time ago. It was just before Winter had officially joined the Atlesian Military. She remembered the first day she had seen Qrow in person. It was a day for celebration after all, as it was the day she graduated from Atlas.

James Ironwood had taken to the podium and was in the process of speaking to the graduating class. "...These last four years, all of you have grown into fine Huntsman and Huntresses and I am proud to think of you all as both my students and children. I know not where you may go or who you will be in the following years, but I hope that you all will stay on the right path and go on to make the world a brighter place. Who knows, maybe some of you will go on to become the fighting forces of our very own military." He looked over his shoulder after that last line, smiling at Winter, who was at the time 21, sitting on the stage behind him. "Now, I won't bore you by hogging the stage, as I have a few guest speakers as well. Qrow Branwen, may you come forward."

At Ironwood's beck, a man just a few chairs over from Winter stood. He wore an all black with a white and gray coat, but the raggedy cape he wore definitely ruined his otherwise _acceptable_ appearance. The cape, and how he slouched as he approached the stand.

Qrow's speech began about as unprofessional as he appeared. He clicked his tongue before beginning as bluntly as possible. "Look, none of you are kids anymore. School's out and you're in the real world now. No one is going to hold your hand anymore or coddle you when you mess up. You mess up out there and there **will** be consequences, and sometimes that consequence is your life. Or it could be your friends." Then he laughed. They didn't want to believe it, but the entire auditorium of students looked in horror at the man smirking at them. "Point being," he continued on with a just as wicked smirk as before. "Don't get in over your heads, unless you want to end up losing it. Oz, you're up." And that was the end of it. A completely cold transition from Qrow's speech and into the next speaker. The man hadn't even bothered to wait for the next speaker to stand before he flopped back into his seat next to a severely pissed looking blonde woman.

An older gentlemen in a green suit and dust-gray hair took the stand, clearing his throat before speaking. But Winter heard none of it. She, just like many of her classmates, were still in shock of what Qrow had said moments before. But he was certainly right, it wasn't going to be fun and games anymore, if you could call the Atlas curriculum fun or games that is. Life was about to get much harder for the huntsman and huntresses who graduated today. Depending on the choices they made this could be the very last time they saw each other or the families. And truthfully, the idea of that terrified them.

"Miss Schnee?" Ozpin's voice called out, snapping her from her thoughts. "Miss Schnee," Ozpin repeated. "I believe you have some words you'd like to share with your peers."

"Right," Winter nodded as she stood. Looking to her side, she caught a stern glare from Ironwood. Further down she spied the man from earlier looking bored as he could be. But still, she approached the stand. There was a moment of silence, the long speech she had practiced and memorized days before had been forgotten in the swirl of emotion Qrow had awoken within her. But, she needed to say something. Something that would remind everyone that the future wasn't as bleak as it had been made out to be. So, she swallowed it down. Bottled up that fear and threw it away. After all, fear wasn't something she felt a soldier needed.

"My fellow graduates," she began with an aura of elegance worthy of her family name. "As your Valedictorian, I want to remind you of these past four years. Over the course of our training at Atlas, we have struggled, we have fought, but most of all we have persevered! We have overcome every obstacle and hardship that has been thrown at us and we shall overcome again. Yes, beyond the kingdoms walls lurk beast of Grimm, but do not forget why we are here. Do not forget the training we have undergone to protect those we cherish from that darkness. Do not forget all we've done to make the future a brighter tomorrow. Do not forget the friends you've made or the things you've done, for in our darkest hour it will be those memories that will see us through."

A hush fell over the crowd before the auditorium erupted in cheers as people rose to their feet to give a standing ovation for their top colleague. Winter felt heat rise in her cheeks, embarrassed to see so many people standing and cheering for her. With one final smile and nod she turned on her heels and marched back toward her seat next to Ironwood, who had also risen to his feet.

The man from before, however, still remained in his seat. However, there was a smile on his lips as he clapped approvingly at her delivery. After that, the ceremony went off without much trouble. Each student received a license that recognized them as official freelance huntsman. What they did with license was up to them, but first came celebration.

 

On the word of other students, Winter arrived at a local nightclub and bar. Many of her colleagues had already begun celebrating by drinking or dancing the night away. Winter however, didn't know where to start. In a sea of fellow graduates she felt alone. Having sacrificed most of her free time to study, Winter had made few friends over the years, even among her now-former teammates. But as she was about to turn and leave she did spot something familiar, a ratty red cape hanging on the back of a scruffy fellow who was presently sitting alone at the bar.

She made her way over, shoving her way through the crowd. "Is this seat taken?" she asked once she was in earshot.

Qrow shrugged without even looking up from his drink. "Free country, or at least they let you think it is," he said flatly before taking a sip from his drink.

"Qrow, was it?" Winter asked as she happily took the seat.

"Who wants to know?" Qrow asked, a bit of annoyance in his voice. He perked up however when he noticed the familiar face. "Ah you're Jimmy's girl."

"Jimmy?" Winter asked with a raised brow.

"Ironwood," Qrow clarified on his less than affectionately given nickname.

Winter blushed at the implication. "I most certainly do not have that kind of relationship with the General!"

"Relax," Qrow said with a smile as he raised his glass. "Could have fooled me though. With the way you two were making googly at each other, I almost lost my lunch." Winter tried calming herself and not let the huntsman's words get to her. "Great speech by the way. Hope I didn't scare ya."

"Not at all, you were just being honest," Winter lied. In truth, his words were still doing laps in her mind. "By the way, how do you know the General?"

Qrow snickered and smirked. Winter did her best to not lose herself in the man's rugged good looks. "He and I go way back. Though, I'm the one who usually has to clean up his mess," Qrow finished with a roll of his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Ironwood ever told you about how a slipup that sent a load of soldiers right into the hands of the White Fang?"

"The one where he had to send in special operative?"

"That's the one," Qrow said with look of fondness in his eyes. "That operative? Well you're looking at him."

"... _You_?" Winter said flatly.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why do you have to say it like that?" Qrow asked, his ego severely bruised.

"I just somehow expected someone...less scruffy looking," Winter admitted honestly.

Qrow knitted his brow together and groaned. "Who are you calling scruff looking?" Qrow now sounded even more wounded. "I've defeated hundreds more Grimm that Ironwood has, probably thousands. Sometimes I fight them barehanded to keep it interesting and all I get is scruffy looking?"

Winter did her best not to laugh in the man's face, she at least allowed herself to smile. "Fine, I will admit that you are a little handsome."

"That's more like it," Qrow said as he fixed his collar, a smirk on his face. "You're not too bad yourself Miss Schnee."

He gave her a wink and Winter could feel a fire light in her cheeks. What was that? Was he flirting with her? Was this old crow flirting with **her** , when most boys her age cowered before the Schnee name?

"T-thank you," Winter said, trying not to show her embarrassment.

He smiled again and Winter knew he could see right through her charade. "So, since this _is_ a special occasion after all. How about I buy you a drink?"

"No, I shouldn't," Winter said initially declining. Qrow was mid-shrug when he was about to order another round for himself when she changed her mind. "On second thought, the night is young, and I'd love to hear more of your stories."

Qrow smiled as he waved the bartender over, more than happy to have Winter for company on a night like this. The night began to pass as the pair swapped stories of their adventures. Winter shared her trials at Atlas, as well as the occasional joke about Ironwood. Qrow seemed to have endless tales of adventures from his personal life and his duties as a huntsman.

"..so yeah, turns out it wasn't some animal getting into the fridge. It was Ruby the entire time! The kid moves so fast with her semblance that we couldn't see her sneaking late night snacks up and down the stairs! The only reason why we found out was 'cause we found left over candy wrappers stashed under her bed."

By the time Qrow finished his story, Winter was clutching her sides in laughter. "That's hilarious," she said wiping a tear from her cheek. "Sounds like your nieces will make quite the huntresses when they grow up."

"Better believe it," Qrow said with a smile. "Especially that Ruby, she reminds me a lot of her mother."

Winter could see a look of sadness on Qrow's face. The mention of Ruby's mother appeared to be a touchy one, she knew all too well about familial issues after all.

"Hey you two," the bartender said, ripping them from their daydreams. "But we're closing, so pay your tab and get out."

Qrow nodded and paid the bill as necessary, barely batting an eyelash at the tab. "Want me to walk you home?" he asked as he helped Winter to her feet.

"I can assure you that I can handle myself, Mr. Branwen," Winter said with a smile.

"I know Miss Valedictorian," Qrow joked back with a smile. "But I'd like to. And just Qrow, no Mr."

Winter smiled again, not even trying to hide her blush. "I'd like that."

The walk was filled with just as much chatter as their time in the bar. Winter had so many question about being a professional huntsman and Qrow had more than enough answers and stories to go with it. The walk seemed to be over before it began as they before Winter's dorm before she had even realized.

"Guess this where we part ways," Qrow said turning on his heels and giving a wave. "Catch ya later kid."

Qrow had begun to saunter off, but not before Winter could pull him back. "Qrow wait," she said with heat burning in her eyes. "Could we possibly...exchange information? In case you're ever in Atlas again, I'd love to hear more of your stories."

Qrow let out a loud guffaw before smirking. "Sure thing," he said whipping out his scroll. A few button mashes latter and the deed was done. "Anything else?" he asked with a flirty smile.

"...No," Winter said shyly, but the way she stirred suggested that something else was on her mind. Qrow was just about to turn away when she pulled him back once more, this time delivering a peck to his cheek. "That's for making sure I got home safe."

Qrow smirked again, brushing his nose to hide his own blush. "Sure it was," he said with a laugh. "But yeah, next time I'm in Atlas, I'll look you up."

And Qrow would keep to his promise. Whenever he passed through he made a point of seeing what Winter was up to. He'd take her out for lunch or another drink. Sometimes he even surprised her mid-mission and took the glory of the Grimm kill all for himself. As these meetings happened more and more the two felt themselves growing closer in turn. That nervous peck on the cheek had turn into full lip locks and late night drinks had even become late night rendezvous in Qrow's hotel room. That was all until the fateful event occurred.

 

Winter smiled at her appearance. She wore an all white number with a blue vest and finished with a quick layer of red lipstick. “Flawless,” she said as she looked herself over. She smiled giddily at the thought of seeing Qrow. She had important news to tell the huntsman. In the time since his last visit, Winter had been inducted into the Atlesian Military as a special operative and would be working directly under General Ironwood, which in turn would mean that she could be spending more time with Qrow.

Her anxiousness only grew as she returned to Atlas Academy, remembering the fond memories of her first night with Qrow and everything that happened since.

“Miss Schnee, right on time,” James said, waving her over when he noticed her enter the lobby.

“Good morning sir,” she said with a salute. “I hope you and your colleagues haven't been waiting long.”

“Not at all,” the General assured. “I was just about to meet them in my office. We can share a lift.”

“Thank you sir,” Winter said with a smile and a nod. But on the inside, her heart was racing.

“My colleagues, they're old friends of mine. You might remember them from your graduation ceremony,” James said as the elevator began to ascend. “Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, along with the headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch. And one other fellow, a Qrow Branwen.”

“The scruffy fellow?” Winter joked, knowing full well who the man was.

James laughed in turn. “Yes, well, despite Qrow’s appearance, he has proven to be quite the reliable huntsman time and again.”

“I’m sure he has,” Winter said a little too merrily, earning a raised eyebrow from James.

The doors to Ironwood’s office opened and with it entered the pair to the waiting trio. “Sorry if we kept you waiting-”

“What the hell is she doing here?” Qrow growled the moment he spotted Winter.

“This is Winter, my subordinate-”

“I don't care what the hell she is, she doesn't belong here!” Qrow said as he pointed with an accusing finger.

“E-excuse me?” Winter stammered out. Her eyes were alight with shock and horror as the man who she held so dearly was now treating her no better than a stranger.

“Winter is a skilled huntress, she’s a valuable asset to me and the Atlesian Military,” Ironwood.

“I don't care how good she is Jimmy!” Qrow growled, Ironwood's reasoning did nothing for him to calm down. “She shouldn't be here or a part of that stupid armada of yours.”

“Qrow!” Ozpin interjected, stepping between James and Qrow in fear that their argument might come to blows. “That’s enough.”

Qrow clicked his tongue as he shook his head at the look of horror on Winter's face. “Look, either she goes or I go. Either way, I’m not having her out there with me on the frontlines.” There was silence across the board. Glynda and Ozpin could only look at James for a decision as he was the only one among them who even remotely knew Winter. “...I see you've made your decision,” Qrow said bitterly before making a b-line for the elevator, making a point to bump shoulders with Ironwood on the way out.

“...Miss Schnee I’m sorry,” Ozpin said as he moved to offer her a consoling shoulder, but Winter had other ideas.

Winter turned on her heels and followed Qrow into the lift, prying the doors open before they could close between them.

"What the hell was that?" Winter exclaimed before the doors had even closed. "Why did you get so angry back there? Have you lost your mind?"

"Me?" Qrow retorted, taken aback. "You're the one who went and joined the damned military! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I thought you would be proud of me?!"

"Proud of what? You throwing your life away?"

"I joined the military to do some good!" Winter fired back not backing down.

"A lot of good you'll be doing if you wind up dead!"

"Excuse me?!" Winter near shrieked. "You've seen what I'm capable of!"

"I don't give a rats ass about what you can do," Qrow spat. "You're way too young to be signing up to fight in wars."

"Young-"

"That's right!" Qrow cut her off before she could say more. "You haven't experienced enough to be ready to sign your life away! What if something happens to you? Who's gonna tell your family, your sister?!" Qrow roared on and on, backing her in to a corner. Winter opened her mouth to respond, but Qrow tirade was far from over. "Look, when you're my age you'll understand. But you have your whole life ahead of you. You have so much time to live, to find love. You can't just throw all that in the garbage because you think you're ready."

"But I-"

"What? Thought this would make me happy? Seeing you out there? Doing what I do every day? Hell no! If you thought that was something I wanted, then you're more selfish than I thought you were." Qrow's glare was stone cold. Winter stood under his gaze shaking, not knowing what to say, his words were like sword stabbing into her. The elevator dinged, signaling that it had reached its stop. "Looks like this is my stop," Qrow said with a click of his tongue. He stepped out, took a few steps and turned. "Oh yeah, and lose my number, ya friggin ice queen."

That was the final blow. Winter stood frozen in the elevator as the doors slowly closed and Qrow disappeared along with it. As the elevator began to ascend, she fell victim to the storm of emotions within. Tears began to stream down the huntress' face and no matter how much she tried wiping them, they wouldn't go away. All she could think about was how she had tried her best to do good, how she thought she had done everything right, and yet it all blew up in her face. She thought Qrow cared about her. She thought he saw a future with her. She thought that she had found love. But all the huntress had found was heartache.

As the elevator neared the top, she tried to push it all down. Swallow the storm of emotions of work. If he was going to call her an ice queen, then she'd become just that. The elevator dinged as Winter wiped the last few tears from her eyes.

"Miss Schnee..." Ironwood began with concern for his subordinate. "Is everything alright?"

"Never better sir," Winter replied as firmly as she could. But the telltale signs of puffy eyes and smudged makeup told a different story. It told them that she was far from alright.

* * *

The modern day Winter awoke in a bed that wasn't her own. She cradled her head as she stirred awake, the drinks from last night were clearly becoming today's hangover. She held the sheets against her naked form as she searched for any signs of Qrow, even her hair had come undone in last night's blur of passion.

When she was finally accepted that the huntsman was long gone she noticed a glass of water accompanied by pills she assumed was aspirin and a note. She smiled at the gesture as it was a small sign that showed he cared. She downed the medicine with a swig of water before reading the note.

_Hey,_

_Last night was fun. It was nice catching up. We should do it again sometime._

_Call me,_

_Qrow_

Winter laughed at the overly simplistic note, but it was so like him. She smiled again when she noticed the word sorry just barely scratched out. She knew it was his best, if a little childish, attempt of admitting the wrong he had done. But for her, it was enough. Maybe it was his way of saying they could move forward, start over fresh. Winter wasn't sure, but it was a better than what they had yesterday.

Winter looked at the time and noticed how late it was. "That's right. I'm supposed to meet my sister for coffee."

**END**


End file.
